Rules (Veristythe)
Forum Rules As a whole, the admin team is pretty relaxed. We're not here to be totalitarians but we are here to enforce some simple rules to keep things civil, fun, and fair for all members. Just be warned, all rules are subject to change at any given time without notice. It is the member's responsibility to check the rules reguarly so that they do not break the rules by accident and find themselves being punished. So here are the rules of conduct here: 1. Respect and Maturity This is simple. Don't spam. Don't advertise without permission. Don't taunt or flame/troll others. Respect the community and respect the staff of the forum. We're alright with using swearing so long as it isn't used to attack a member and it's kept to a minimal. However, if it gets out of hand, the administrators will take action. 2. Keep all drama to yourself If you have a problem with someone else, talk to them in private. No one wants to read about how much of an e-thug you are or how you'll fly to someones house to kick their ass. We all came here to do some role playing and to make some new friends. Arguments may happen and I won't pretend like they never happen. Just have them in private messages. However, if someone isn't leaving you alone, DO contact a Moderator. We do draw the line between conflicts and serious personal attacks. If you're attacking someone privately, be prepared to pack your bags because we won't take that with stride. 3. Report Problematic Users When you press the Report Post button, your report goes into our private Moderator forum where the admins can discuss the situation. DO '''Report: - Spammers. - Advertisers. - People that are extensively flaming. - People that obviously aren't here to be a member of the community. - People disrespecting forum staff authority. '''DO NOT Report: - People disagreeing with you. - People that are only moderately swearing. - Just because you don't like someone. We like to give members freedom to express themselves but sometimes you just need to ignore other users. There is a no harm in reporting someone that you think imay/i be breaking the rules. With that being said, the report button will not be used to report someone just because you dislike them. If this feature is abused, we will take action. 4. No spamming. This will get you temporarily banned and possibly even permanently banned if you repeatedly disregard this rule and flood the discussions with unnecessary posts. There aren't many rules, here. Use common sense and use good judgment. Most important of all: Report disruptive/problematic users. We depend on you to help us keep the community clean. Why have Moderators painstakingly scan the forum for problems when we users to help out? If you ever have to talk to other Mods or myself, you'll find that we are fair and easy-going. Most of our decisions are also made collectively behind the scenes.